The Gear Forged in Blue Fire
by Hellion Prime
Summary: Izzy just wanted to come home, and enjoy himself with his family. Now he's in another world, because his sister just couldn't say no to someone in need. Don't get him wrong, he loves her...But can't she just say NO for once? Tie-in to Albedo238's Fires that Forge the Gears, starring OC Izzy Badguy.
1. Chapter 1

In the gardens of Illyria Castle, we find a young man looking around them. His blue hair was kept in a tail that went all the way down to his ankles, kept like that by a yellow ribbon.

His outfit consisted of an open black jacket with sleeves ending at his elbows, a white undershirt, black pants, black and white shoes, black fingerless gloves, and blue shot gauntlets. He wore two belts crossed around his waist, one buckle has "Sol" engraved on it, and the other has "Dizzy" engraved on it. He had a black headband with "Justice" engraved on it, the engraving also having been painted gold, and he had a salamander-like tail.

His red eyes narrowed as he continued to scan the gardens for any sign of his sister, Dizzy. Letting out a growl, he turned and walked back into the castle.

"Where is she?" the young man asked nobody. "Usually she's waiting for me when I come back...And if not, she's reading in the gardens…"

As he made his way to the only other place he could think of, Ky's office, he noticed the guards would stiffen when they saw him, and he could tell they were afraid of him. But, why would they be afraid?

Reaching the door to Ky's office, he slammed it opened.

"KY! Where the hell is my sister!?" he yelled, before noticing nobody was there. "Where the hell is everyone?"

"I believe I can answer that." a feminine voice said.

"Who's there!?" he yelled, looking around. "Show yourself!"

His attention rested on a strange glow, that formed into a woman with long, almost green hair, wearing a long dress and a circlet on her head. The woman also had long, pointed ears.

"And who the hell are you?" he growled. "And where's my sister!?"

"By sister, I assume you mean Dizzy?" the woman said. "My name is Naga, and I am the Divine Dragon."

"You're about to be a Divine CORPSE if you don't tell me what you've done with her!" the young man said.

"Do not worry, Izzy Badguy." Naga said. "I have done nothing, but ask her for aid."

"So you manipulated her, then." the now named Izzy growled. "If you know who I am, then you know just how DEAD you are."

"No, she came of her own free will." Naga said. "My world required her aid, but I did not force her to come."

"Tch. She's always been too nice." Izzy said. "That means that Ky must be out looking for her too, then."

"Hm? Actually, he and several others are also in my world, now." Naga said. "I came to them, and they wished to help Dizzy. They are likely in Ylisse with her now"

"...I'm sorry, say that again?" Izzy said. "It sounded like you said they went, without ME."

"I do not know why." Naga said. "You would have to ask them yourself."

"...Naga? Send me to your world. Now." Izzy growled. "Send me RIGHT NOW."

"Very well." Naga said.

After that, a blue portal opened up in front of Izzy. Growling as he stepped through it, everything slowly flashed to white.

* * *

In the middle of a field of snow, Izzy lied unconscious. Opening his eyes, he sat up and lifted a hand to rub his head, looking around. Stiffening, he felt his hair wetten, and realized that his hand, and actually his whole body, felt cold.

Quickly getting to his feet, he got a good look at his surroundings, seeing nothing but snow, trees, and a structure in the distance.

"Are you KIDDING ME!?" Izzy yelled. "SHE DUMPED ME HERE!?"

Letting out a growl, he started to make his way to the structure he saw. As he got closer, he noticed a group of people, all carrying axes, standing in his path.

"Hey, 'scuse me?" Izzy said. "You guys know where...Ylisse is?"

"Oy'! Don't be sneakin' up on us like that!" one of them said.

"Yeah...Ey boss! Dis guy looks pretty fancy." another said.

"I bet he's got lotsa valuables on 'im…" another of them said.

"That he does. Oy! Hand over all yer valuables, and we'll let ye walk away alive!" their leader said."

"Oh, you're bandits, huh?" Izzy said. "Good. Because I need a PUNCHING BAG RIGHT NOW!"

At the end of that sentence, energy suddenly exploded from Izzy, causing the bandits to look away. When they looked back at him, they saw a blue humanoid creature, with a dragon-like head, a long tail, and a long whip of blue coming out of the back of his head, most likely his hair.

With a roar, the transformed Izzy dashed towards them, punching one in the face, with a loud crack sounding out, and the bandit went flying, rolling to a halt, unmoving. Turning to another, he grabbed that bandit by the head, before slamming him into the ground hard enough to crack it, and as the bandits finally broke out of their stupor, they started to try and mob him, only for him to roar as a pillar of fire suddenly exploded from him, incinerating all of the remaining bandits.

As Izzy turned back to normal, he began to take deep breaths to calm himself, like Dizzy taught him. When he was calm enough, he continued on his way to the structure.

Arriving at it, he stopped at the gate when he heard a yell. Looking around, he raised an eyebrow as he noticed an armored women atop the structure.

"Halt!" she yelled. "State your business!"

"I'm looking for directions to this Ylisse place." Izzy said. "The last people I asked were no help whatsoever."

"And why do you seek Ylisse?" the woman asked. "Speak quickly!"

"Ok, look bud, I've had one hell of a day." Izzy said. "I come home, my sister's missing, then I find out she was brought here by some Dragon, then I find out I was never TOLD ABOUT THIS, AND NOW I'M COLD, AND PISSED! I JUST WANT TO FIND MY SISTER!"

Izzy started to take deep breaths again as he waited for the woman's response. He started to tap his foot impatiently when the gate suddenly opened. Raising an eyebrow, he watched as the woman he assumed he had been talking to walked down to meet him.

"My name is Raimi." she said. "I will lead you to the Khans."

"Huh, didn't expect you to be so...Welcoming." Izzy said.

"The Khans can decide what to do with you." Raimi said. "You dealt with our bandit problem, for now, so I can at least grant you a meeting with them."

After that, Izzy began following Raimi as she led him, eager to meet these 'Khans' and then find his sister. It's not like that plan would be derailed, right? It's not like he would ask them to send a message to Ylisse while he remained in Regna Ferox, fighting in their tournaments, right?


	2. Chapter 2

Izzy grinned as he looked at the last of his opponents, a Mercenary, unconscious Feroxians around him.

"C'mon, is this the best you guys can do?" he said.

He got his answer as the Mercenary ran at him with his sword raised. Izzy waited until the Mercenary was close enough, before throwing a punch that sent him flying away. As he was announced the winner, he made his way out of the arena.

"I'm actually glad that I ended up here, now." he said. "I hate the snow, and the cold, but these Feroxians are my kind of people."

He stopped when he saw someone approaching him. They handed him a message, before running off to somewhere. Looking down at the paper in his hand, he started reading it.

"So...They left without me, eh?" Izzy said. "But they met up with Dizzy, and the others...I'll forgive 'em, since Basilio claims it was urgent."

He then lit his hand on fire, burning the message, before he started walking again. As fun as it was being in Regna Ferox, he wanted to meet up with his sister. And then he'd make Ky regret not bringing him with them.

* * *

Izzy was quickly being reminded of why he didn't like Regna Ferox. Despite the fact that he used fire, or possibly because of that, he absolutely hated the cold, and snow. His annoyance was forgotten as he saw someone approaching him.

The person was male, with short black and blue hair. He wore a red shirt that looked damaged, with sleeves ending at his wrists, the ends of which were torn, black pants that also looked damaged, black boots, and black gloves that had been torn up to be fingerless. He also wore a black hood, though it was down at the moment. He also clearly wasn't Human, as he had blue furry ears, and a wolf tail with a black top, and blue bottom. His eyes were red.

"Aw man...I have no idea where I'm going…" he said. "I don't recognize anything! That shiny gate looked so inviting, but now I don't know how to get back!"

"Uh…'Scuse me?" Izzy said. "Who are you?"

"Huh- Oh! A person!" the man said. "I'm Fenrir, but everyone calls me Fennie!"

"You look lost." Izzy said. "Need any help?"

"Yeah!" Fennie said. "Do you know where Mount Garou is?"

"Er...Sorry, Fennie." Izzy said. "But, I've never heard of it."

"Oh darn!" Fennie said. "I'm never gonna get home...Keaton's probably worried!"

"...I'm heading to Ylisse." Izzy said. "You're free to come with me. Maybe someone there can help you."

"You think so?" Fennie said. "Yeah! Maybe someone there knows about the portal that brought me here!"

"Portal?" Izzy said. "What did it look like?"

"Um...It was big, and glowy." Fennie said. "Oh! I think it looked like a gate!

"...Well, I guess that's better than nothing." Izzy said. "I don't even know how many portals are in this world, hell I didn't know there were any."

With that, Izzy began walking again, this time with Fennie following him. As they were walking, Izzy looked back at Fennie, wondering what he was, before deciding to ask.

"What are you anyways, Fennie?" Izzy said.

"I'm a Wolfskin!" Fennie said. "With my Beaststone, I can turn into a Wolf!"

"Well, can't say I didn't expect that." Izzy said. "The name makes it VERY obvious."

"Can I ask a question too?" Fennie said. "What are YOU? You have a lizard-y tail, but I don't know of anyone who can turn into a lizard."

"I'm what's known as a Gear." Izzy said. "A Dragon Gear to be exact."

"Huh, never heard of your kind." Fennie said. "But you're a Dragon? Neat!"

After that, they continued walking, with Fennie asking questions about Gears, his tail wagging the whole time.

* * *

Eventually they found themselves in Ylisse, and Izzy let out a relieved sigh, happy to be out of the cold, frozen hell that was Regna Ferox. Izzy heard Fennie stop walking, and stopped as well, turning around to see Fennie sniffing the air.

"I smell smoke." Fennie said. "Hey...That town looks like it's under attack!"

"Yeah...It does." Izzy said. "As much as I want to continue on, I can't just leave this be. Let's go, Fennie!"

As they ran towards the town, a large explosion occurred within, and Izzy ran faster. It did not take them long to reach the town, and when they reached the square, they found the attacker. It was a large black machine on four legs, a red light signifying it's eye, and an antenna like thing on it's back.

Upon seeing them, it fired a laser that impacted the ground where they stood as they dodged away. Izzy looked at Fennie, seeing his awed and terrified look, before looking back at the machine. As it began to turn to fire on him, he Dragon Installed and ran at it.

Dodging the laser, he punched it, his eyes widening when he didn't even leave a dent. He threw more punches, but each one had the same result. He jumped back and then used Inferno, releasing a gout of fire from his mouth that hit the machine. Izzy grinned, thinking that damaged it, but then noticed that it did almost nothing.

He ran at it again, dodging it's laser, only to get hit by one of it's legs. Stopping himself from being sent back too far, he jumped into the air, dodging it's laser again, and landed in front of it. He grabbed it and started lifting, and then threw it as hard as he could, managing to throw it to a distant field.

Izzy then let out a sigh, before flying up into the air as he began to charge energy in front of his mouth. He then fired his Raging Gamma Ray at the machine, causing a massive explosion that engulfed it and the thankfully empty field. When the smoke cleared and Izzy saw nothing but a crater, he landed and returned to normal.

"You...Are SO cool!" Fennie said. "Oh, uh...I never asked for your name, did I? Woopsies…"

"Heh. The name's Izzy Badguy." Izzy said.

"I'll remember your name!" Fennie said. "You're my best bud now!"

"Er...Thanks?" Izzy said. "Oh, right, didn't you have something to ask, now that everyone can come out of their hiding places?"

"Oh yeah!" Fennie said. "Thanks for reminding me."

Izzy watched as Fennie went from person to person as more people came to greet and thank them. Fennie's tail was wagging when someone told him about the Outrealm Gate, and he rushed over to Izzy.

"It was nice meeting you, Izzy!" Fennie said. "I'll miss you. If you ever end up in Nohr, come to Mount Garou, okay?"

"Er...Okay." Izzy said. "Was nice to meet you to, Fennie."

As Fennie rushed off out of town, Izzy watched, grinning. He shook his head, before asking where the capital of Ylisse was. When he got his answer, he got ready to leave the town, only to be stopped by a man.

"You came from Regna Ferox?" the man said. "You must be tired. Why not spend the night at the inn?"

Izzy went to deny the offer, before he stopped to think. He shrugged and then nodded, deciding he could always continue his trip the next day. It never crossed his mind that someone would be sent to investigate the explosion he caused. He was too focused on thinking of how he was going to kick Ky's ass the next day.


End file.
